First Night
by Mika'Aoi
Summary: Rasanya seperti mimpi,aku Yamanaka Ino tak menyangka bahwa aku sudah menjadi seorang istri!terlebih suamiku itu bukan orang biasa-biasa saja,Pria ini benar-benar luar biasa. .Please U-17 Do Not Enter,Sweet Lemon.still many typo,R n R yoo


**First Night **

**Naruto dan kawan-kawan adalah punya Om Masashi Kishimoto,Fict gaje,banyak typo dan jelek ini milik Mika =,= . . .ga bakat nulis tapi nekat bikin tulisan..**

**Ok..baiklah…ga banyak cingcong lagi silahkan menikmati :P**

**-First Night-**

Rasanya seperti mimpi … aku Yamanaka Ino tak menyangka bahwa aku sudah menjadi seorang istri!terlebih suamiku itu bukan orang biasa-biasa saja,Suamiku..Pria ini benar-benar luar biasa,bayangkan saja dia adalah Hokage di desa tempatku tinggal.

Kalian pasti kaget,hm…bukan kalian saja sih teman-temanku disini juga kaget bahkan akupun juga..Pasalnya pernikahan ini begitu mendadak,ya mendadak setidaknya buatku…tapi tidak untuk ayah dan pria itu,ternyata dari kecil kami memang dijodohkan,pria itu memutuskan untuk segera menjadikanku istri karena posisi dia sebagai Hokage mengharuskanya mempunyai pasangan untuk menjadi First Lady mendampinginya untuk sekedar menemui tamu-tamu dari Desa lain.

Dan,disinilah aku sekarang di ruangan besar bercat putih dengan kasur berbedcover berwarna Ungu…warna favoritku,Suamiku ini sepertinya memang tau apa yang aku suka dan seleraku walaupun aku tidak pernah dekat dengan dia,hanya sebatas tau karena memang dia teman setim Sahabatku si Jidat Lebar sekarang aku dibuat bingung..apa yang membuat Suami ku mau menerimaku jadi istrinya karena jujur menurutku secara sifat dan kelakuan aku tak pantas sama sekali menjadi istri Hokage yang harus taat peraturan dan menjaga sikap,harusnya posisi ini cocok untuk gadis anggun sperti Hyuuga Hinata,yang kebetulan memang menyukai Suamiku sejak kami kecil..tak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata sekarang.

Kupandangi Kamar ini dengan seksama mataku berputar-putar demi melihat sekelilingnya,wangi lavender ahh…ini benar-benar menyenangkan..tak kupedulikan bagaimana ekspresi suamiku melihat tingkah norakku..setelah upacara pernikahan kami seharian tadi akhirnya kami dapat beristirahat juga..jangan tanyakan soal Honeymoon..Malam pertama kami jugalah pasti di kamarnya ini…dan wangi lavender ini sukses membuat tubuhku relax.

Suamiku hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahku ini dan segera berlalu menuju Kamar Mandi,kududukkan tubuhku di ranjang super besarnya,ahh capek sekali ingin rasanya cepat terlelap tidur…dan pasti aku sudah tertidur lelap jika Naruto tidak keluar dari kamar mandi dengan penampilan seperti itu!.

Mulutku tercengang demi apa saja..Oh Tuhan..Naruto Sexy sekali..ahh ayolah siapa saja pasti akan terpana dengan penampilan Naruto sekarang yang sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya yang dulu…dan aku tidak menyesal memutuskan untuk menerima lamaranya..dan Apa kalian tau?sekarang dia berdiri di depanku dengan melilitkan handuk di sekeliling tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk menutupi "adiknya".aku terpana melihat dada bidang dan perut kotak-kotaknya,sempurna ya sempurna lekukan tubuhnya terpahat sempurna,bodohnya aku hanya memandang takjub dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Ino-chan?apa kau baik-baik saja?".tangan Naruto entah sejak kapan sudah membelai pipiku dan sukses membuatku berblushing ria.

"Naruto-kun..kau..kau..ehh maaf!aku hanya terkejut melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti itu". Ya tuhan apa-apaan ini kenapa tiba-tiba gaya bicaraku sama seperti Hinata kalau sedang Malu-malu.

"eh?ini maafkan aku karena kebiasaan jadi walaupun sudah mempunyai istri ya tak bisa dihilangkan".ungkap Naruto diiringi cengiran dan tanganya yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak Gatal itu (?)

"ahh I see Naruto-kun dan jangan hiraukan aku..ini hanya terkejutanku".kataku dengan ketawa cengoh dan tanpa rasa berdosa.

Kulihat Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku yang memang kubiarkan tergerai ini,dan entah ada setan apa,Naruto tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan ku erat dan mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan mendekati wajahku yang mulai memerah diiringi jantungku yang mulai "berontak" karena saking deg-deg cupss.. bibirnya mendarat tepat di bibirku yang tadi pagi sengaja kupoles dengan Lipgloss berasa Strawberry dan entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto sekarang..Lidahnya mulai "nakal" mengusap bibir ku ini..dan aku tak tahan lagi ku buka mulutku dan akupun mendesah dengan suara agak tertahan karena sekarang lidahnya telah memasuki mulutku dan mulai mempermainkan lidahku.

"uhmm..mm ..!" aku menikmatinya..hah aku ini kan cewek normal,mana tahan jika diperlakukan seperti itu,aku juga tak mau tinggal diam kumainkan rambut pirangnya dan kupilin-pilin,lidahnya mulai mengabsen satu-persatu gigiku, ahh disini panas sekali keringat mulai mengucur dari tubuh kami dan setelah beberapa saat melakukan ciuman panas itu kami mulai kehabisan nafas,dan Naruto menghentikan kenikmatan ini.

"Ino-chan…Apa kau yakin?apa kau siap?"tanyanya sambil membelai pipiku Naruto..aku ini Istrimu,tentu saja siap dan tidak siap aku harus mau melakukanya..dasar Naruto Baka.

"Naruto aku ini Istrimu!jadi siap atau tidak siap aku harus melakukanya!"aku hanya dapat mendengus kesal dan apa bisa kalian bayangkan ekspresi Naruto?dia hanya tersenyum dan,Ya Tuhan apa ini?rasa hangat,menjalar seketika di seluruh tubuhku saat Naruto membisikkanya

"Jika begitu persiapkan dirimu sayang..!"suara itu benar-benar sexy di telingaku dan dia mencium telingaku lalu pipi dan kemudian bibirku ..ahh aku benar-benar melayang dibuatnya,lagi-lagi ciuman panasnya sukses membuatku mendesah,Kini bibirnya mengexplore leherku dan membuat beberapa kissmark disitu dan lagi aku menggeliat akan ulahnya ini,,geli dan nikmat,aku hanya mampu meremas rambutnya dan entah kenapa dia tidak merasa kesakitan malah semakin panas melakukanya.

Tanganya kini sudah melucuti bajuku dan gotcha! Kini hanya tinggal Bra dan CD yang menutupi bagian tubuhku yang sebentar lagi pasti akan segera terlepas dan benar saja Naruto melucuti Bra ku dan terexpose lah Kedua Gunung kembarku,kudapati wajahnya yang memerah dan terpana melihatiku.

"Naruto-kun?apa ada yang salah?"aku khawatir melihat ekspresinya yang seperti itu aku takut mengecewakanya.

"ah Ino-chan tidak aku ..aku hanya terpana melihatmu,kau sempurna!" ehh apa dia bilang..aku sempurna Naruto.. sukses membuatku merona.

Dia menciumi leherku dan membelai lembut buah dadaku,dan kemudian meremasnya.

"ahh hmm..naruutoo…ahhh"

Aku mendesah sejadi-jadinya ini pengalaman pertamaku aku takut tapi juga merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa kulukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Mataku terpejam menikmati aksi Suamiku yan meremas-remas dan memainkan putting dada sebelah kananku dan dia menghisap dada sebelah kiriku ala bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya dan begitu terus bergantian,setelah puas dengan dadaku kemudian dia lagi-lagi menyerang bibirku dan tanganya membelai Miss.V ku yang mulai basah dan masih dalam keadaan tertutup CD Tuhan perutku serasa diaduk-aduk..rasanya begitu aneh

"hmmm….nggghh…"

"Ino-chan…maaf..!"

Apa ini?kenapa dia meminta maaf?seketika itu pula dia melucuti CD ku,dan

"aaaaaaaaahh..ssakit!"3 jari Naruto memasuki Lubang itu,sakit sekali dan aku hanya bisa meremas hebat bantal yang berada disampingku.

"Ino-chan maafkan aku..!"dia menciumi pipiku yang basah oleh air mata kesakitan ini,bayangkan itu hanya 3 Jari bagaimana dengan "menu utama" nya nanti,pasti sangat sakit,

Dia mulai Memaju mundurkan 3 jari di dalam lubangku dan aku mendesah sangat hebat atas aksinya ini.

"nggghhhhh ahh,,Naruto…aku ahh..!"tubuhku menggelinjang dan menegang kemudian kurasakan ada sesuatu mengalir dari lubang itu yang aku tidak tau apa itu.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun!"kataku malu-malu padanya.

"its OK Ino-chan itu bearti kau menikmatinya sayang!"

Lagi dia menciumku,meraba dada,perut dan mengelus kewanitaanku,dia benar-benar bisa membuat ku merasakan kenikmatan.

Dan inilah Puncak acara kami,Dia membuka balutan handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan kulihat "adik" kecilnya begitu besar,Ya Tuhan pasti sakit sekali jika itu masuk ke dalam hanya bisa menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Ino-chan…?"

"Aku..Aku Siap Naruto..!"

Dan Naruto segera memposisikan dirinya diatasku dan mengalungkan kedua kakiku pada pinggangnya,dan perlahan Kepala "adiknya" mulai memasuki lubangku,Perih,sakit dan panas sekali,Ya Tuhan…sakit..lagi-lagi aku menangis,melihatku seperti ini Naruto menghentikan sesaat aktivitasnya,dan memandangiku,mengusap air mataku.

"engh..sakit..Naruto..! rengekku padanya.

"iya sayang tahan ya…!" kembali dia memasukkanya dan dengan satu hentakkan saja dia berhasil "menjebol" selaput yang kujaga selama ini,selama 22 tahun ini.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…Ya Tuhan,,Narutoo ah sakit sakit sekali!"

"ahhhh Ino-chan..tahan ya..!"

Kurasakan ada cairan kental yang berbeda dari tadi mengucur dari dalam apa itu darah?ya Mungkin saja ah…sepertinya benar aku ini kan masih Perawan,walaupun banyak yang menyanksikanya,ciuman pertama pun baru kurasakan kali ini,ya ampun aku seperti melayang,Sementara Naruto sudah memaju mundurkan Mr.P besarnya dan bergumam tak jelas ..kurasa dia juga menikmatinya,jujur aku tak pernah menyangka Naruto akan seganas ini mungkin karena Icha Icha Paradise Kakashi Sensei tapi apapun itu aku suka {?}

"nghh Naruto..ah ah…!"

"Ino-chan…ahhh nghh!"

Setelah beberapa saat melakukan aktivitas nikmat itu tiba-tiba saja entah apa yang terjadi,yang lagi-lagi akupun tak tau apa itu Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu padaku.

"Ino-chan ..aku mauuh,,keluar..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" seketika itu pula kurasakan hangat menjalar di dalam perut dan rahimku Narutopun mengeluarkan "adiknya" dari dalam lubang Miss.V ku yang berdenyut-denyut,dia tersenyum padaku dan kembali menciumku,memelukku dalam dekapan dada bidang,putih dan mulusnya,kemudian merengkuh selimut untuk menutupi tubuh kami yang masih bertelanjang dan masih basah karena keringat ini.

"I Love You Ino-chan"

Dan Kami pun terlelap dalam tidur karena kelelahan,malam panjang yang sangat indah untuk kami,..I LOVE U TOO Naruto-Kun.

**=========================PAGI HARI===============================**

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah tirai kamar kami,sinarnya cukup untuk membuat ku terbangun kudapati Tanganku memeluk erat Naruto dan Naruto pun juga memelukku erat,jadi semalam itu bukan mimpi…ahh tentu saja bukan!Aku adalah Uzumaki Ino dan kurasa aku akan dapat menjalankan dengan baik peranku sebagai Istri Naruto-kun dan ibu untuk anak-anak kami nantinya..apa?anak?kata-kata anak membuatku merona..tentu saja aku ingin mempunyai anak darinya,sudah bisa kubayangkan bagaimana little blondie miniatur dari kami berdua akan berlarian di rumah ini,tentu saja masih menunggu waktu agak lama sampai saat itu datang,Hahahaha…My First Night with him saja baru semalam kita lakuin..Yasudahlah akhir kata inilah pengalamanku saat malam pertamaku dengan suamiku yang Tampan..Ja Ne..

**-SELESAI-**

**Gomen Ceritanya ga banget hahahaha..khusus 17+,Mohon maaf kalau Gaje bin Aneh ya…**

**Mohon diriview ^^**

_**MIKA`AOI**_


End file.
